onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkSkullPirates
Welcome DarkSkullPirates Frozen chat Yo DSP, lucky I am able to trace that you are the one who left the message on my talk page, you need to sign with four (4) tildes (tilde = "~"), otherwise the user of the talk page does not know who left it. Lets see, frozen chat window. I have little clue what's the cause but I will periodically check whether if its running, when its not, just refresh the window to continue onwards. I seldom face it (got once just now), but that's the way I resolve the issue. Try asking Rici, he's quite a technical guy, maybe he knows better than I do. Sorry if I have not been of much help. 02:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo DS, MDM here. Mind coming to chat for a second, please I want to ask you a favor. thanks, 04:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) DSP cometh on chat! -- 19:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Blog Make new blog now.... cant wait any longer!!! AHHHHH -- 02:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sign your posts!!! Today is tomorrow! Oh And do you want a sig, cause I can help-- 02:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok come on chat I will help you!-- 02:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Waiting in anticipation as DSP writes blog!!!!! ahhhh 22:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mind coming a bit on chat to talk DSP? 06:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Voting Hey DSP. I removed your vote on the poll as for keeping laughter styles or not. The reason is because users must be at least three months old in wikia, and have at least 300 edits. You already have more than 300 edits, but you are not at least 3 months. Sorry. 20:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Plotline suggestion Yo DSP, yer doing great with the Wiki Kingdom blog, a lot of potential and possible plot line. Good job! Ya know, I have a suggestion but would not want to post it here as it will be a spoiler. Perhaps we can meet in the chat sometime but definitely not now as I am in office currently. I'll see if I am able to spot you tonight when I am at home. 01:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... or how about if I email you my idea? How about that? If you don't mind, then can you give me your e-address? 01:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC) There! I have emailed you with my proposal, see if it fits into your story. Hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts on it (regardless its good or bad) but refrain from revealing any spoilers to the people here ok? ;-P 03:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Great! Am happy to have inspired you with an idea. 01:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) yah but its still irritating lmao a bomb meant to take out a city of civilians cant take out one guy? lol Pell isnt indestructible :/ ruined impact XD Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 15:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) rofl your so called predictions make 0 sense XDDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 04:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ah you uhm there are predictions on your profile such as Kinemon joining the Straw Hats, etc and i'm just stating nothing in your so called "predictions" makes senseUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "The Straw Hat Pirates will recruit either be a Fishman or Merfolk. The next coverstory will be one with Vander Decken Buggy is shichibukai The two new admirals are brand new charecters with logia abilities. Big Mom is Lolas mom Caribou will become a reoccuring villian like Buggy, and will turn out to have been on some famous pirates crew, like Buggy. Kinemon will join the crew. " Kinemon makes no sense, he is a samurai simply looking for his SON! notice the word "son" who was kidnapped by Trafalgar and thus basically left Wa no Kuni due to this when he finds his SON (son wont be on the crew) then he will return which will possibly open up another story arc (being the long forshadowing of them going to Wa no Kuni to battle beastly samurai) Big Mom is a phsychopath it doesnt really make sense but if it happens then its w/e thats the most reasonable of your predictions though... i will PARTIALLY concur to the plausibility of two new characters with logia who are admiral although why logia? i doubt Oda would make it THAT bland i bet if they are new characters they will possess different strengths either devil fruit or non devil fruit... so these 2 so far do somewhat make sense and are workable and plausible but the first one i mentioned? no lmao now i wont comment on the coverstory cause frankly thats an irrelevent prediction... the next recruitment ODA said HIMSELF will be female, so that already blots out the possibility of fishMAN as for merfolk that would make no real sense and constrict the crew do toy know what merfolk are? thats right they have the bottom body of a fish lol is she going to live in a damn fish tank? or swim alongside the Thousand Sunny? illogical the only possible character to join at some point relating to these 2 races were Jinbe but its obvious he will be killed by Big Mom prior to that sooooo... Mone or some other female will join\ i didnt actually see the Buggy thing, sorry uhm ill concede the plasubility on it even if hes weak XD but i wont speculate because its ultimately unknown (thus prediction) Caribou wont become a reoccuring villain i mean it can be possible but itd make no sense and just be utterly pointless, atleast Buggy and even Alvida hold some story relevence, Caribou held none even when he first got introduced then got smacked by Pekoms, ill concede this bit is possible though but the second lmao not even what so called crew would he had been on? huh? lol significant? hmm shiki? XD to be on any real relevent crew prior first though we must ackowledge his age which has not eyt been released, if hes atleast in his late 30s above than highly possible to some degree if not he wasnt on any real relevent crew XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) its Eiichiro oda the man who authors One Piece, he isnt the type to completely and UTTERLY place random mentions with out any forshadow, etc... you misttake One Piece for fricking Naruto XD ill conclude its plausible he may have something for Caribou seeing as hes got a logia either that or haes mixing it up to where anyone can have a devil fruit, etc and it doesnt mean they will be big or reoccuring... also its Oda i doubt he would pull the exact same move that he did with Buggy on his characters as thatd be very played and uncreative Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) will do :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, just wondering if you're still going to release more of your story or not. Sorry if it seems I am hassling you, Im just wondering is all. 10:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry..... Forum:This wiki's adversity towards change and hostility towards new members I didn't know we had been so mean to you..... Forgive us? 21:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) (>_<) Thanks Yo DS, MDM here. Thanks for the B-day wish. 21:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Maintenance you should take off the "next coverstory" prediction as the next cover story is looooooong over (that was when it was still on 664 i think or so)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 06:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the condescending insult, douche w/e i know what a coverstory is... (ellipses ftw) and sign your posts next timeUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) http://i1146.photobucket.com/albums/o538/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/One-Piece-Episode-490--150x150.jpg That grammar isn't very grammarful. 23:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) An exciting photoshopped avatar almost everyday... Yo Photoshoppu Kinggu, almost everytime I see you, I can notice some changes in your avatar, kinda nice and fun to see something new and different in your avatar almost everyday. SUGOI!!! 15:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) A Yossu and a Favor Yossu, it's me, the guy you know but dont really know :P! So i just wanted to ask of you a favor. Seeing your many and epic avatars, i first wanna ask, do you make them yourself. I think you do :P So if you do, pls leave me a message so we can continue with the preparations :P Good,then let's move one to buisness *Buisnessman pos, sits in a table very seriously*....Who am i kidding? *Puts legs on table and grins* aaah much better. So i wanted to know if you could make one for me too. I want one with the roger avatar that i have right now, but instead of the straw hat, i want him to have Sanji's hair.The face , keep it exacly the same. Just the straw hat, exchange it wiht Sanji's hair. Is that within your reach, mr photoshop of the wiki :P? THNX! cant wait to get it now :P